pan tostado
by sandyaurora.15
Summary: todos sabemos que katniss se decidio a tener hijos despues de varios años, pero como fue, que lo que la motivo para tomar esa desicion peeta mellark.- a veces siento que no te puedo dar la felicidad que tu me das... peeta
1. Solo tu y yo

Katniss estaba caminando internandose mas en el bosque, tratando de olvidar cierta escena que habia presenciado en la panaderia...

Katniss: (pensando)no otra vez, esto fue peor que la vez en que mi madre nos habia preguntado si ya queriamos hacer una familia, simplemente no puedo olvidar su rostro.

flas back:

una niña de unos 5 años se encontraba platicando con Peeta

-entonces tendras un nuevo hermanito lori.- decia despues de la noticia que le dio la niña mientras metia el pan a la bolsa de papel.

-si señor mellark estoy muy feliz y lo quiero mucho ¿verdad mami?.- decia una niña con rasgos de la antigua zona de la veta a su madre

-si corazon.- respondia la señora con una sonrisa

en ese momento katniss iba a entrar pero paro en seco cuando escucho

-y usted señor mellark ¿por que no tiene hijos?, es que ¿no los quiere tener?.- peguntaba una niña curiosa mirando a Peeta

la pregunta lo habia tomado por sorpresa, abriendo los ojos mas de lo normal, palidecio y sintio como su corazon se estrujaba, su cara se lleno de una tristeza infinita; la madre de la pequeña se dio cuenta, al igual que katniss que observaba inadvertida el momento..

-eh... lori despidete del señor mellark, gracias tome.- decia mientras pagaba el pan y agarraba la bolsa del mismo

-adios señor mellar.- se despedia la niña moviendo la manita con una sonrisa

-adios lori.- decia con una sonrisa un poco falsa y con la voz apagada.

fin flash back

Ese dia Petta habia estado muy distraido, hoy se encontraba en la nueva panaderia, solo no puedo intentar olvidar esa pregunta...

Por supuesto que Petta queria tener hijos, formar una familia con Katniss, hasta a veces de pequeño se imaginaba su futuro al lado esa niña de dos trenzas, la queria, la amaba...mas que a nada en el mundo...pero...a veces sentia que le faltaba algo y el sabia que era... su nueva familia. El la queria pero Katniss no, y el lo sabia, siempre intentaba evadir el tema cuando el lo insinuaba...

flash back

-mira que bien te sale la sopa, si algun dia tenememos hijos tal vez...

-peeta, no, aun no estoy lista para hablar de eso.- lo interrumpia Katniss

-esta bien, te esperare todo lo que quieras.- decia con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba a Katniss auque por dentro el sentia que el corazon se le partia a la mitad.

fin flash back

Peeta: (pensando)porque no quiere una familia conmigo, es que ... ¿acaso ella queria que fuera Gale el...; no, que estoy pensando, ella me ama a mi, me eligio a mí,... o solo ¿fue porque fui el unico que volvi?, no pero porque me atormento, ella esta conmigo ahora, me sonrie cada vez que me ve, me depierta con un beso en los labios y me abraza todas las noches...

Peeta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le apareciera en el rostro y lanzara un suspiro al recordar todos los maravillosos momentos de su ahora vida

Peeta:(pensando) si, ella me ama ... pero es que Gale, ese chucho, con solo pensar que pueda quitarme a Katniss me dan ganas de... (tranqulizandose) bueno Gale no se ah aprecido aqui desde hace varios años, simplemente ese tio es el unico que puedo provocarme estos celos, los sentia desde antes de lo juegos cuando lo veia al lado de Katniss paseandose por el distrito 12, aveces me dule el corazon con todo lo que decian mis hermanos..

flash back

-Los ves ahi, ves apuesto todo lo que quieras a que terminaran juntos.- le decia su hermano mayor mirando por el aparador de la antigua panaderia a Gale y Katniss a su hermano (el que habia nacido antes que Peeta)

-Tal parece que si, solo espero que no tengan muchos hijos, ambos son de la veta y estan destinados a que pasen o mueran de hambre.- comentaba

- que va, si los dos cazan en el bosque, creo que comen mas carne que nosotros, sus hijos tal vez no mueran de hambre.- contestaba el otro.

Toda su platica era escuchada por su hermano menor, Peeta, que sentia unas ganas de llorar, al tambien imaginarse a Katniss con Gale, hasta que sus ojos lo habian traicinado y habia dejado escpar dos lagrimas mientras cargaba un costal de harina, pero uno de sus hermanos lo vio y ...

-¿por que lloras tonto? acaso eres tan debilucho que no aguantas ni un saco.- le decia su hermano mayor.

Peeta no dijo nada simplemente trato de ignorarlo pero su hermano el de enmedio drigio su vista a Peeta y luego a Katniss comprendiendo todo..

-jaja lo que pasa es que el muy tonto se enamoro de la chica de la veta.- reia señalando a Peeta que los miraba sorprendido por saber el porque de su llanto, pero en eso entro su madre

-¿que hacen ahi holgazanes? !a trabajar!.- les regañaba a los tres

-pero..jaja.. es que el tonto de Peeta se enamoro de una chica de la veta jajaja.- le comentaban a su madre mientras se burlaban.-

-!que!- gritaba furiosa .- espero que no mocoso, tu no te debes mezclar con la gente de la veta, !me escuchaste! .- dijo para irse retiranto.-si has de acabar con alguien que sea de la zona comercial, lo menos que queremos aqui son mas bocas que alimentar...- refunfuñaba.

fin del flash back

Peeta sabia que a sus padre no les habia causado gracia saber que estaba interesado en Katniss, asi que solo debia de amarla en secreto.

-si ahora supieran.- con una sonrisa murmuraba en la soledad que albergaba en esos momentos la panaderia; este acto sin embargo le provoco emociones encontradas.

Ya no iban a saber porque ahora estaban muertos. Sin embargo, a veces se sentia un poco culpable porque a pesar de perder a su familia; nunca fue mas feliz que ahora. El nunca sintio que realmente vivia hasta que estaba destinado a morir en esos juegos, y no por sentir la muerte cerca, sino porque esos juegos fueron los que cambiaron su vida ligando su destino a Katniss por siempre.

Sonrio, alguien habia entrado a la panaderia, deseaba que acabara rapido el dia, volver a casa para que Katniss le recibiera con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazara tan fuerte para despues sentarse a comer lo que ella habia cocinado, hablar de su dia, terminar abrazados frente a la chimenea y mientras el cerraba los ojos escuchaba la melodiosa voz con la que Katniss lo enamoro. Era lo que mas le gustaba, nadie recordaba la voz de Katniss entre los niños de la clase de musica, solo el, despues de eso jamas volvio a cantar a menos que fuera para Prim, Rue o él.

Tal vez Gale compartio momentos con Katniss en el pasado, pero el igual tenia con ella recuerdos del pasado, presente y futuro... solo el y Katniss

-Solo tu y yo...- murmuraba mientras tenia la vista perdida y cerraba la panaderia para dirigirse a sus casa.


	2. Hola Prim

En otro lado en el bosque Katniss ya se había cansado de caminar, y se había sentado en una roca del bosque. Se sintió culpable, Peeta le daba todo el amor que ella sentía que jamás iba a merecer. Se llevo sus manos a los ojos en un intento de cerrarlos sin que una diminuta luz asomara.

Al escuchar eso en la panadería Katniss quedo sorprendida, hace mucho que había visto a Peeta tan triste con la mirada perdida dirigida al nuevo aparador. Ella se sintió culpable ese dolor se lo había causado ella, sabia porque... Peeta anhelaba una familia, pero ella no lo quería, no le gustaba la idea, a veces pensaba que era un moustro por tener esos pensamientos. Ella debía tener hijos, todos le decían, hasta su madre..

flash back

-pero serias una buena madre hija, eres responsable, amorosa y buena persona; estoy segura que a Peeta le encanta la idea ¿verdad?.- le decía su madre cuando hablaban por teléfono porque ella casi nunca iba al distrito 12 después del fin de la rebelión

-s..si..., el... quiere una familia.- le contestaba temerosa a la reacción de su madre al enterarse

-oh, lo ves, serian los mejores padres... y es que ¿Quién no quisiera una familia...-iba a seguir cuando Katniss la interrumpió

-yo no, no ahora..-

Desde ese día su madre intentaba convencerla casi que podía e intentaba que Peeta también le ayudara a persuadirla pero eso le generaba dolor al chico del pan. Fue un día en que la madre de Katniss los visito, estaban reunidos en la sala cuando de pronto empezó a hablar.

-Peeta no te gustaría empezar a tener una nueva familia con Katniss, el distrito se ha quedado sin gente desde... (suspiro) bueno no importa.- decía mientras trataba de olvidar el bombardeo.- seria grandioso ¿verdad que si Peeta?.- lo decía mientras trataba de involucrar a Katniss al saber que si Peeta aceptaba ya no tendría mas remedio

En ese momento Peeta se quedo sin palabras mirando a la alfombra de la sala, con una expresión de que no sabía que decir, levanto su rostro para su ahora suegra.

-ah..ah.. si.- decía mientas tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.- seria grandioso pero Katniss sabrá cuando será el momento adecuado y cuando ella lo quiera yo también lo querré.-decía para dar fin al tema mientas sonreía a Katniss que había estado nerviosa por la respuesta de Peeta y al escucharlo suspiro para sus adentros tranquilizada

Peeta solo fingía, le dolía no tener a una personita entre sus brazos, pero amaba a Katniss y esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista...

fin del flash back

cuando abrió los ojos se sintió nostálgica, ya que inconscientemente se había sentado el punto de reunión con Gale desde hace años, Gale es...¿o era? su amigo, ella no sabía que pensar hace tanto que no lo veía...pero antes de que su vida cambiara siempre la escuchaba y tal vez su mente la conducía a un camino donde sabia que podía tener a alguien para hablar cuando de Peeta se trataba. Madge ya no estaba, Gale tampoco, Haymitch... bueno el esta completamente ebrio, necesitaba a alguien ahora...

Se levanto y fue directo al distrito, cruzo la cerca pasaba junto a la pradera, se detuvo y sonrió, como amaba ese lugar, si era un cementerio, una fosa común donde ahora se encuentran los que no tuvieron la suerte de escapar, pero varias flores de tantos colores la cubrían, era como si los muertos estuvieran felices de que haya terminado su sufrimiento y que los demás sobrevivientes tuvieran un futuro prometedor.

Continuo su camino, recorrió las nuevas calles del nuevo distrito, eran tan bonitas, con flores y rocas de figuras en lugar de animales muertos y tierra.

Katniss: (pensando) tal vez...después de todo... valió la pena...

Observaba a los niños corriendo con buena ropa y mochilas en las espaldas para dirigirse a una escuela muy bonita, las personas pocas pero ya no eran huesudas como antes, todos podían tener ahora el estomago lleno de vez en cuando, tenían sus huertos y buenos salarios en las minas, lo suficiente para vivir. Las casa eran pocas y pequeñas pero coloridas, que irradiaban esperanza...

Se dirigió al centro del distrito en frente del nuevo "edificio de justicia" que velaba por lo nuevos habitantes y claro des-electrificaban la cerca para ella, a la hora que ella decía que ocupaba para cazar.

Enfrente de ella ahí estaba, una gran sinsajo con las alas abiertas de color dorado... el monumento a los caídos en la rebelión; había uno igual en los trece distritos, aunque sabia que en el trece no era tan ..."querida" lo aceptaron porque lo vieron como el símbolo que creo Coín con ella, pero para los demás doce distritos y el capitolio ese sinsajo era ella y el recuerdo de la victoria en la rebelión.

Debajo del sinsajo había flores que dejaban los habitantes del distrito, pero lo que llamaba su atención es que ahí a un lado habían florecido varias prímulas y junto a ellas estaba el envejecido Buttercup. El gato iba todas las mañanas y volvía a casa todas las tardes, ella sabia que el le hacia compañía.

Se arrodillo y acaricio las flores mientas un viento la acariciaba, era ella, la sentía, así que lo mínimo que debía de hacer era saludar ...

-Hola Prim...- le hablaba a las flores mientras un lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.


	3. beso fugaz

Alli estaba su pequeño patito, sonrio, ahora ella era feliz, lo sabia en su corazon.

- ¿crees que debo hacerlo Prim?.- le preguntaba a las flores como si de su hermana se tratara.- ¿crees que sea correcto?.- decia ahora con la mirada perdida

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el nuevo alcalde quien se acercaba por detras hasta que llego a ella

-maravilloso ¿no es asi... señora mellark?, un nuevo destino para todos.- le decia mientras veia el monumento de los caidos.

katniss borro su sonrisa, habian interrumpido un momento intimo con su hermana.

-si, asi es.- respondio secamente por lo molesta que estaba

-tan carisamtica como siempre.- respondio riendose un poco el alcalde -bueno gracias por todo, sinsajo.

-yo no hice nada.- respondio colocandose de pie dandole la cara, pues le molesto el comentario pensando que se referia a las perdidas - yo tambien perdi a mi hermana, a mi amiga, a mis amigos y...

-y a su bebe, lo se no es a eso a lo que me referia señora mallark.- decia el alcalde

katniss: (pensando) aun se creen lo del bebe, yo iba a decir a gente del distrito, bueno mejor, que crean todos que el sinsajo no quiere tener a sus polluelos por eso.

-entonces a que se referia.- diciendo mientraas inconcientemente le daba la razon sobre el bebe al alcalde

-al nuevo y mejor futuro, a la valentia y esperanza que nos ofrecio desde que se presento por primera vez en los 74 juegos...Panem le esta agradecida, no lo olvide.- se fue caminando mientras que Katniss le veia la espalda, comprendiendo sus palabras

Es cierto, ella habia cambiado a Panem, Paylor le ofrecio el puesto de presidenta pero lo menos que ella queria era ser lo que Coin queria, ella no queria ese puesto por eso coordialmente se lo cedio a Paylor, quien el pueblo recibio gustoso y cuya administracion era realmente buena.

Suficiente tenia ella con que su rostro y el de Peeta estuvieran en varias paginas del libro de historia.

-¿No vienes?.- le pregunto al gato quien se levanto despues de la pregunta, pego su cuerpo al monumento y despues de un maullo siguio a Katniss - no te equivoques, aun te odio.- le decia al gato mientras caminaban, el gato le gruño pero no se aparto de ella.

Hubiera jurado que habia escuchado la risa de Prim, sonrio y volteo feliz hacia el sinsajo...

-Mantendre mi promesa Prim, lo cuidare, hasta que este demasiado viejo o yo demasiado loca.- dicho esto se volteo y siguio su camino

Se dirigio a casa tan rapido como pudo, se le había ido el tiempo en el bosque y con la visita a Prim, deseguro Peeta estaría preocupado.

Al llegar a la intacta villa de los vencedores, entro a la casa que antes era solo de ella, un exquisito aroma se colaba por las ventanas, abrio la puerta para escuchar como Peeta la llamaba desde la cosina

-¿Eres tu Katniss?

-Si, soy yo.-

Katniss: (pensando) ¿quien mas podria ser? ah si, Haymitch, por poco me olvido de el.

Y es que a Haymitch, pues ... digamos que lo suyo no era tocar las puertas.

Se asomo a la entrada de la cosina, Peeta cosinaba, habian bollos de queso en la mesa, sus favoritos..., se acerco para ver que era lo que preparaba, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a su chico del pan, un beso dulce lleno de amor por parte de ambos, se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados y frentes juntas hablaron

-se suponia que tu hacias el desayuno y yo la cena.-

-queria sorprender a mi esposa.- abrieron los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa y otro beso fugaz ocurrio


	4. libro

Se acercó a la olla…

-tramposo cocinas lo que más te gusta.- le decía con una risilla al ver el estofado de conejo con bayas y frutos del bosque

-ese era el plan al encontrar la casa sola, cocinar lo que más me gusta hasta que te agrade como a mí pero el plan ha fallado, se enteró demasiado pronto señora Mellark.- le decía melodramático Peeta a Katniss, quien sonrió por el comentario de su esposo.

-bueno, mejor suerte para la próxima.- le decía mientras besaba la mejilla de Peeta.

Katniss observo que aún había varios frutos en un florero, en donde habían bayas silvestres, comestibles claro, trabajar en el libro hizo que Peeta reconociera a la perfección todos los frutos y plantas.

Tomo algunas en su puño y las separo a la mitad, se acercó a Peeta extendiendo la mano abierta con las bayas en ella. Peeta sonrió, era su medicina hacer eso, el doctor Aurelius se los había mencionado alguna vez.

"_bromear con recuerdos dolorosos del pasado ayuda a que sean menos trágicos"_

-¿juntos?.- le preguntaba Peeta con una sonrisa pues conocía la respuesta, tomando las bayas y estar a punto de llevárselas a la boca

-juntos.- afirmo igual Katniss llevándoselas a la boca

Ambos masticaron las bayas, mirándose a los ojos, riendo después…

-siéntate, ya está lista la comida.- le decía Peeta

Katniss coloco a mesa, Peeta sirvió los platos ambos empezaron a comer…

-¿Qué tal todo hoy en la panadería?.- le preguntaba Katniss en las pausas, era su costumbre que hablaron como les había ido en el día.

-bien, después de que te fuiste solo visitaron un par de clientes mas, casi siempre me piden pasteles y panes en especial.- le comentaba Peeta mirándola a los ojos

Katniss: (pensando) ¿panes en especial? No incluirán también los boyos, esos son mios, Peeta los fabrica especialmente para mí, no deben de ser para nadie mas, es mi pan especial, el no lo compartiría con nadie más ¿o sí?

Mientras Katniss pensaba tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido pero de una forma chistosa que a Peeta le saco una sonrisa y quiso saber el porque de estas caras.

-¿Qué ocurre Katniss?.- dijo sabiendo casi el motivo de ese gesto. El conocía tan bien a Katniss, que incluso la conocía mas que ella misma.

-Peeta a nadie mas le vendes bollos de queso ¿verdad?.- le preguntaba Katniss con una voz que escondía vergüenza por lo absurdo de la pregunta, pero finalizando con una expresión de miedo a una pregunta afirmativa.

Peeta sonrió, tenía razón

-claro que no Katniss, esos solo los hago especialmente para ti.- le decía mientras le tomaba la mano.

Katniss sonrió tímidamente, pues había sido descubierta, y se sentía un poco apenada por haber pensado eso de Peeta. Pero es que lo amaba.

Ella era solo de él, así como él era solo de ella; a veces se molestaba cuando las mujeres le coqueteaban aunque él siempre las alejaba amablemente pero solo se alejaban cuando sabían que era él, por eso se sentía agradecida que al menos los juegos hayan dejado claro para todo el mundo que para Peeta no había más amor para alguien que no fuera "la chica en llamas".

La cena siguió con conversaciones triviales, le contó que había visitado a Prim, evitando el porqué, Peeta había aguantado todo de ella y lo que menos necesitaba era que también se preocupara por las dudas que tenía acerca de una familia.

Al terminar levantaron todo y se dirigieron a trabajar con el libro de recuerdos, como lo hacían desde que inicio el proyecto, dos veces a la semana.

Alguien entro, y se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, sabían que era Haymitch.

-Hola preciosa.- le decía.- muchacho.- saludaba a Peeta.- ¿Qué han hecho hoy?, no, mejor no me cuenten "eso".- les decía divertido

Katniss se sonrojo, sabia a lo que se refería, solo desvió la mirada a otro lado, provocando risa en Haymitch y una sonrisa en Peeta.

-nada en realidad, lo de siempre.- contesto Peeta.- y ¿Qué tal tu día?.- le preguntaba cortésmente

-bueno he estado ebrio la mayor parte.- le decía encogiéndose en hombros restándole importancia.

-Haymitch deberías dejar la bebida.- le sugería Katniss preocupada por la salud de su antiguo mentor.

Peeta también lo volteo a ver preocupado, pues Haymitch era como un padre para ellos.

-te diré esto preciosa, dejare de tomar cuando algo valga la pena de acuerdo, ahora si no les molesta deberíamos comenzar, debo de alimentar a esos estúpidos gansos antes de que se coman mi casa.

Sí, es verdad, Haymitch cuidaba gansos o eso intentaba, era su negocio venderlos, aunque los tres agradecían que fueran animales que podían cuidarse solos mientras Haymitch se perdía en el alcohol.

Ese día trabajaron con los tributos que preparan Haymitch antes que ellos, dos chicos de la veta, ambos estaban a un paso de la inanición, así que lo primero a lo que se dedicaron fue a comer, no les importaba que Haymitch estuviera ebrio casi todo el tiempo, se dedicaron a llenarse las barrigas, cayeron el primer día, el siendo asesinado por el tributo del distrito 3, y ella fue mordida por una serpiente venenosa. Ambos no eran muy listos pero a él lo recordaba Haymitch como alguien que se la pasaba haciendo bromas todo el día, sonriendo cada vez que podía pues sabia que eran sus últimos días, ella era alguien que se reía de sus chistes aunque fueran malos para no arruinar el momento, alguien que se preocupara por los sentimiento de los demás. En realidad fue una lástima que hayan muerto en la arena.

Katniss lo recordaba, incluso lo que paso después; la madre de la chica se la paso llorando por las calles, como si de alma en pena se tratara, aún bajo la lluvia nombraba a su hija como si la estuviera buscando, en medio de una tormenta gritaba el nombre de la chica todos la escucharon hasta que la mañana siguiente la encontraron muerta, la había matado el dolor. A el padre del chico lo veía cuando iba a recoger a Prim a la escuela, él había sido un año menor que ella e iba en la misma escuela que su hermana, todos los del distrito sabían que era hijo único, así que el hombre no esperaba a alguien más que el fantasma de su hijo, verlo sonreír otra vez, con vida…todos los días lo esperaba en la entrada de la precaria escuela, todos sabían que jamás se volverían a reencontrar, hasta el mismo padre lo sabía pero lo único que le impidió que volviera fue haber muerto por las bombas.

Cerraron el libro, se despidieron de Haymitch en la entrada y ambos subieron a dormir. Katniss estaba ida, y Peeta lo noto.

-¿sucede algo Kat?.- le decía mientas la veía preocupado.

- no es nada, solo recordé a Prim.- le mentía con una sonrisa, Peeta aún no muy convencido decidió dejar el tema.

Se prepararon para dormir, y al poco tiempo ya estaban los dos abrazados en pijama, en la cama, Katniss se acurruco en los brazos y el pecho de Peeta mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos protegiéndola de los fantasmas del pasado.

Durmieron hasta que Katniss dio un brinco y veía nerviosa alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, hace mucho que no tenía una pesadilla porque cuando Peeta se dormía con ella era muy raro que eso ocurriera. Peeta se despertó por el sobresalto de Katniss.

-está bien Kat, fue solo un sueño.- le decía mientras la volvía a abrazar acostándola otra vez, esta vez la acomodo en su pecho para que escuchara el latido de su corazón.- ¿quieres hablar de eso?-le susurraba a lo que Katniss negó con la cabeza lentamente.- está bien, yo estaré aquí protegiéndote tranquila.- la intentaba calmar.

Katniss quería dormir pero aún no podía, ese sueño había sido tan real que tan solo recordarlo la ponía tan triste que quería llorar por la lástima que les tenia a los personajes de su sueño.


	5. sueño

Pov Katniss

Estoy sobre el pecho de Peeta, logro olvidar pero no puedo, el miedo me impide cerrar los ojos, aun siento lastima por ella, por mi…; el sueño pasa de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo en mi mente, recordándolo una y otra vez…

_Estaba lloviendo, me moví rápido para cubrirme con algo, me acerque a un árbol, voltee hacia arriba para comprobar que no me mojaba, pero un grito llamo mi atención…_

_-noo!.- gritaba una voz de una mujer, muy triste, que te erizaba los vellos, caminaba bajo la lluvia sin importarle, volteando a los lados buscando a alguien con la mirada mientras sujetaba ambas manos pegadas al pecho.- hijaaaaaaa! ¿Dónde estás?.- decía interrumpida por un llanto que te daban ganas de llorar con solo escucharlo.- ¿Por qué? …¿Por qué mi nena?...- se había incado en medio de la lluvia aun llorando.-¡todo es tu culpa!.- gritaba ahora enojada mirando al cielo levantándose cerrando los puños de las manos.- ¡tu me quístate todo! .- gritaba ya fuera de si.- ¡devuélvanla! .- gitaba a todo lo que daba su voz. _

_Este lamento la había cansado y comenzaba de nuevo a caminar acercándose a mi, me daba miedo, era como un fantasma, se acercaba escuchaba como gimoteaba.- mi niña…mi hijita…¿Dónde estas?.- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que su hija estaba muerta, ella vagaba con la mirada al piso y se acercaba cada vez más a mi…un momento…algo esta mal…no…no puede ser. Ella levanto su mirada y me vio fijamente…esa mujer…esa mujer era yo… me vio.- no la han quitado, se la llevaron…._

Fue entonces cuando me desperté y Peeta estaba a mi lado, no lo podía creer, lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, las limpie con los dedos cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a Peeta. Ya lo entendía, ahora se que es lo que me impide desear tener una familia…miedo.

Tengo miedo de que me la quiten, de que ella sea herida por el antiguo capitolio, de que un día se la lleven como se llevaron a todos, de que la secuestren y se pierda a ella misma como lo hicieron con Peeta, de que la maten como lo hicieron con Prim, de que la busque inútilmente por las calles, de que Peeta la espere todos los días en la salida de la escuela, de que nos convirtamos en seres sin vida esperando el regreso de un fantasma. Me levanto se que no puedo dormir pero Peeta se despierta y me ve angustiado

-tengo sed es todo, ahora vuelvo.- le miento mientras me coloco la bata y bajo las escaleras para entrar en la cocina.

Abro el grifo, lleno un vaso con agua y le doy un sorbo con la mirada perdida, pues por primera vez se la respuesta de un miedo que lleva años sin haber encontrado el por que. Cuando volteo me doy cuenta que Peeta esta recargado en el marco de la puesta de la cocina, mirándome con mucha preocupación. Le sonrió y le enseño el vaso haciendo un gesto.

-ya ves, no iba a aventarme por la ventana, solo tenia la garganta seca.- intento hacerle una broma, a lo que él solo sonríe con comprensión

-solo quería asegurarme.- me dice siguiéndome la corriente con una media sonrisa.

Me acabo el agua del vaso rápidamente y lo coloco encima de la mesa, me dirijo hacia él y lo abrazo colocando mi cabeza en su hombro, mis manos en su espalda y el me rodea con sus brazos, inclinándose a mi cabeza de modo que su boca este cerca de mi oído.

-esta bien Kat, lo que hayas soñado, es eso un sueño, no se hará realidad ya lo verás.- me susurra.

Por algún motivo le creo, el nunca permitiría que se llevaran a mi pequeña, a nuestra pequeña; pero aun así no logro evitar que ese miedo se extinga, el miedo a un día tenerla y al otro perderla.

Aunque por ahora sus palabras me han tranquilizado.

Peeta Mellark, el único ser en la tierra que puede tranquilizarme. Me acurruco más como una pequeña buscando protección, Peeta me levanta en brazos como lo hizo en nuestra boda, subimos las escaleras, me lleva a nuestra habitación y me coloca en la cama de nuevo, a su lado. El entra después de mí, nos cure con las mantas, deposito mi cabeza en su brazo. Ambos nos vemos a los ojos, diciéndonos cuanta falta nos hacemos y cuanto nos amamos sin decir una palabra.

Lo veo profundamente a sus ojos como el cielo, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Peeta?, si te alejas de mi lado, definitivamente moriría al primer día. Si te alejaran de mí, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario para recuperarte. Y si mueres, yo me encargare de seguirte.

Peeta empieza a jugar con mi trenza con su otro brazo, estas caricias me arrullan poco a poco, mis ojos se cierran, pero mi corazón y mi mente me obligan a que no deje de mirarte, una batalla ocurre donde los ojos ganan por esta vez, se cierran con largos pestañeos donde lo último que veo al cerrarlos es como dejas de jugar con mi trenza y me rodeas con ese brazo.

-buenas noches Kat.- me susurras en mi oído, y finalmente cierro los ojos, descanso esta vez bien sin pesadillas que me atormenten gracias a mi chico del pan.

Fin pov katniss


	6. no podria

_lo siento por no escribir es que exploto mi compu, es cierto exploto, pero los tengo en mi book; aqui capitulos pero comnten que les parece la historia por fis._

_pd: perdonen la falta de ortografia solo lo subi de rapido_

pov peeta

al despertar note como katniss me abrazaba muy fuerte, mucho mas que otras veces.

-katniss.- le susurro al oido para despertarla pero parece que no tiene efecto. intento safarme un poco pero hunde su cabeza en mi pecho. sonrio, como amo estos dias, amanecer a su lado es la unica medicina que alivia mis pesadillas.

quisiera permanecer asi por siempre, abrazados pero los primeros rayos del sol me recuerdan que debo de ir a trabajar.

-katniss.- intento llamarla un poco mas fuerte y funciona, abre los ojos lentamente y me mira con tanta felicidad que mi corazon late demasiado rapido.

-buenos deias.-me dice con una sonrisa en los labios

-buenos dias.-le contesto de la misma manera

nos quedamos viendo un momento, nos damos un ultimo abrazo y me despido con un beso para ir a ducharme; salgo vestido, intercambio una mirada fugaz con katniss que solo trae una toalla cubriendole el cuerpo, ella entra al baño y yo bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cosina.

preparo el desayuno, orgulloso una vez mas por lo realizado, me volteo para colocar todo en la mesa y me encuentro con el vaso que uso katniss cuando se desperto de su pesadilla. al verlo mi sonrisa se desvanece y me invade la preocupacion, es la primera pesadilla que no me cuenta, que se guarda ella sola. no puedo seguir pensando pues en ese momento ella entra y se sienta en una silla, sus movimientos parecen automaticos y tiene la mirada perdida, eso me recuerda a como se veia cuando regrese al 12.

le sirvo y me siento con ella, eso parece despertarla, me sonrie apenada y empieza a comer; despues de conversaciones triviales no aguanto mas y decido preguntarle.

-kat... te noto distinta, ¿es por la pesadilla de anoche?.- le digo con cuidado mirandola a los ojos, ella parece sorprenderse por un momento, luego baja la mirada

-no es nada peeta.- miente, mal como siempre.

-por favor katniss dime, sabes que p...-

-no es nada.- me contesta molesta pero no pienso ceder.

-kat soy tu esposo y me preocupa que...- intento calmarla y convencerla pero ella tenia otros planes al interrumpirme

-que seas mi esposo no significa que tenga que contarte todo.- me dice ahora muy molesta.

eso no me lo esperaba, me quedo con la boca abirta unos istantes, escucho mi corazon bajar de ritmo y la cierro junto con mis ojos, siento tanta tristeza y decepcion; me levanto de la silla, he perdido el apetito, ella sigue molesta, me coloco la chaqueta para salir y no puedo evitar decirselo pues mi corazon quiere expresarse por mis labios.

-yo nunca te esconderia nada, no podria...no podria.- y es asi como me voy de casa para ir a la panaderia.

me hubiera gustado seguir recostado con katniss abrazada a mi.

tal parece que algo anda mal con ella y que no me quiera decir me provoca un sentimiento que ya creia haberlo olvidado, el de ser un completo extraño en su vida, de solo ser el hijo del panadero destinado a contemplarla de lejos...

_¿que tal les gusto? ¿quieren que siga la historia? jeje dejen comentarios_

_bye_


	7. delly

_ola aquí desvelándome no los podía dejar asi... ah este cap va dedicado a yeyuperez gracias me has leído desde el principio y a samantha136 que nunca se pierde un capitulo bueno aquí les dejo este, oh si comencemos con el drama_

esa mañana había comenzado a nublarse.

se escucho como cerraban la puerta principal de la casa. katniss seguía sentada, las ultimas palabras de peeta fueron como un balde de agua fría, se llevo una mano al pecho, su corazón latia muy rápido. miro su sortija de matrimonio con la perla brillando en el y se sintió mas culpable, sintió como algo humedecia su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar.

-peeta.- dijo al vacio con la culpa expresada en su voz. se paro rápido de la mesa y corrió a la puerta esperando encontrarlo -peeta.- volvió a decir mientras la abria pero ya era tarde, el se había ido.

cerro la puerta; ahora sus movimientos eran lentos, se dirigió al salón y se sento en el sofá. buttercup la observaba atentamente pero katniss ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. cerro los ojos y cruzo sus dedos por su cabello.

-¿pero que hice?.- se culpaba ella misma.

ella sabia que peeta solo estaba preocupado pero el no debía de saber nada acerca de su nuevo miedo. aunque esta vez al alejarlo de sus problemas lo había herido.

katniss pensando :¿pero que clase de persona soy?, el solo estaba preocupado, yo no debi alejarlo, yo debi, yo debi...

en ese momento buttercup salto a su regazo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con un maullido.

-esta bien gato tonto, no necesito tu consuelo- buttercup gruño pero no se quito, solo observaba a katniss a los ojos pasaron varios minutos hasta que se bajo, camino directo a la ventana y salio de la casa...era hora de ir con prim.

katniss vio ese gesto y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez prim le decía al gato que cuidara de ella.

se levanto del sofá, tenia que disculparse, el problema era que nunca fue buena con las palabras; recordó que hoy peeta volveria mas temprano pues era sábado, entonces se dedico a limpiar la casa para espéralo con una cena especial a modo de disculpa, todo estaba reluciente y cocino uno de los platillos favoritos de peeta, tenia la esperanza de que esto funcionara.

termino de alistar la cena y sonrio satisfecha, miro el reloj y vio que solo faltaban unos minutos para que el volviera, asi que fue a cambiarse y maquillarse un poco, quería estar muy guapa para el, quería que todo saliera perfecto; bajo para recibirlo cuando llegara, espero...y espero, paso una hora y peeta nunca llego.

katniss estaba preocupada, peeta nunca tardaba tanto. no espero mas, tomo su chaqueta y salio dispuesta a buscarlo. recorrio un tramo, podía ver a la panadería de lejos; peeta salía por la puerta todavía con el delantal puesto, se acerco mas pero observo como el no estba solo, estaba con una persona, alguien que se le hacia muy familiar.

katniss pensando: si... es ella...ha regresado.

tuvo una mezcla de cólera y tristeza cuando vio como la rubia abrazaba muy fuerte a peeta y este correspondia de la misma manera. cerro sus puños inconscientemente; si era ella

-delly...

jaja que les parecio

lo se lo se

es que casi todos los fics ignoran a delly

bueno es todo

adiós tributos y que la suerte este siempre de su lado

.lll.


	8. algo inesperado

_aquí nuevo capitulo, comenten que les parece, sus reviews me inspiran jeje_

peeta salio de la casa mas rápido que de lo normal por los nervios que había empezado a tener; recorrio el distrito llegando a la nueva zona comercial. cuando llego una fila de personas esperaban en la puerta provocándole un poco de vergüenza.

-disculpe.- decía apenado al que estaba a un lado de el

-descuide cuando estas enamorado pierdes la nocion del tiempo ¿verdad? jaja.- le contestaba el señor con humor

peeta sonrio para disimularla discusión que había tenido con su sinsajo hace poco

muchos clientes pasaron hasta que la panadería quedo vacia dándole tiempo de pensar.

**¿que habrá soñado katniss?...lo que sea que fuese debio de ser algo muy personal pero ¿por que no me lo dijo?, yo nunca le ocultaría algo, bueno solo el hecho de que quisiera que tuviéramos un bebe pero no, seria presionarla y no quiero eso; ah no puede ser katniss siempre me tranquiliza y yo no puedo hacer siquiera eso, si genial peeta no sabes cuidar bien de tu esposa...la mujer que amas...la (suspiro) mujer de tus sueños...por quien darias tu vida...katniss, oh katniss ¿por que no quieres decirme que te preocupa?, ¿acaso soy un mal esposo?...¿acaso ya no confias en mi, como yo confio en ti?... o acaso...¿acaso tiene algo que ver tu nuevo miedo conmigo?, ¿me tienes miedo otra vez katniss?...si debe de ser eso... ¿o no?...puff si solo supiera lo que piensas...si tan solo yo**

-!oiga!.- un gritolo saco de sus pensamientos de forma repentina. volteo a ver que se trataba de un chico de unos 13 o 14 años de caballo rojo y ojos verdes -llevo llamándole desde hace rato pero no me hacia caso.- le decía a modo de explicación

- oh..si ¿Qué se te ofrece?.- le decía el chico del pan saliendo del trance

- bueno, pues vera...vengo a pedirle empleo.- decía con pena el chico

-¿empleo?, pero ... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Daniel... Daniel odds

-bueno Daniel... tu deberías de ir al colegio

-pero no me gusta el colegio, lo detesto, siempre espero el dia en que lo deje, además yo...yo quiero aprender a hacer pan, es lo que mas me gustaría.- le decía con un brillo en los ojos, haciendo que peeta sonriera

-bien pero ¿y tus padres?, ¿Qué opinan al respecto?

-mmm... bueno mi madre...ella murió durante los días de la rebelión.- dijo el muchacho con poca melancolía en su voz; sin embargo peeta se puso palido, el y katniss lloraban culpándose por esas muertes muchas veces; fueron ellos los que iniciaron todo y luego no pudieron distraer a todos evitando la guerra con mas vidas perdidas en la historia de panem; aunque ahora todo es mejor, el dolor nunca se olvida.

-oh no, ella no murió en batalla.- le decía Daniel al percatarse las expresiones en el rostro de peeta -ella fallecio cuando yo tenia un año de haber nacido, estaba muy enferma, es por eso que casi no la recuerdo.- decía mientras perdia la mirada por unos instantes y suspiraba, después regreso su mirada continuando - y mi padre es artesano, esta resignado en el colegio y me dijo que si buscaba un trabajo que fuera honesto el seria feliz, asi que por mis padres no tiene que preocuparse señor mellark, le juro que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo.-le decía ahora emocionado.

-!jajaja! pero si aun no te he dicho que te contrataba.- le decía peeta con humor

-oh claro mmm ¿me contrataría?.- le preguntaba con esperanzas

-si te contrato.- le decía peeta sonriendo

- !genial! ¿Qué hago primero?.- decía emocionado el chico

- bueno primero te enseñare a hacer el pan, empezando con el mas fácil de todos, sígueme

fue asi como se pasaron el dia aprendiendo, haciendo y vendiendo pan.

el tiempo paso muy rápido y la hora de irse había comenzado.

-nos vemos el lunes señor mellark

-nos vemos Daniel

y el pelirrojo se marcho. peeta se había quedado haciendo la contabilidad de la semana; ya le faltaba poco, estaba retrasado, peeta esperaba con ansias regresar y reconciliarse con katniss pero sucedió algo que no esperaba.

(toc-toc)

-pase.- decía sin voltear a ver mientras habia terminado con la contabilidad

-peeta,- le dijo una voz familiar que hizo que levantara para comprobar si sus oídos lo habían engañado, pero no era ella, entonces dejo lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿delly?.- decía confundido, no podia creer que fuera ella, hace años que no la veía

-aja...- decía mientra aguantaba las ganas de llorar - se fue peeta...me ha dejado .- dicho esto se abalanzo sobre peeta llorando como si de una niña pequeña se tratara

-pero ... ¿quien?.- preguntaba peeta confundido tratando de entender

- mi prometido...gale


	9. relato de delly parte 1

-!¿que!?.-casi gritaba peeta de la impresión.- ¿pero que haces aquí?...a ver cuéntame todo delly.- le decía mientras la apartaba un poco - ¿Dónde haz estado?, ¿que paso contigo?

delly se aparto y se calmo para poder contar su historia. peeta trajo dos sillas, debe de ser largo el relato, no sabia nada de gale hace mucho y que ahora delly fuera su prometida...

RELATO DE DELLY:

después de la rebelión, no me quedo nadie, estaba sola. por un omento pensé que regresaríamos juntos, nada sentimental claro, es solo que eras el único amigo que m quedaba pero supe que te internaron en el hospital psiquiátrico con el doctor aurelius y aunque ayude al principio ahora no se me tenia permitido interferir, asi que... no tenia a nadie, no tenia amigos, mi familia había muerto, no tenia empleo ni un hogar...

siempre vagaba en el trece, no sabia exactamente hasta cuando me iban a dejar vivir ahí.

fue entonces cuando lo volvi a ver... gale (sonrisa) caminando orgulloso, fuerte y apuesto como siempre; había regresado por unos papeles al 13 luego de que paylor fuera electa presidente; pero el había cambiado, ya no tenia el mismo carácter, se veía abatido y como si intentara disimular una gran tristeza si éxito. el era mi única esperanza asi que me acerque a el.

-gale.- le dije a modo de saludo

- delly.- me respondio de la misma manera pero solo por cortesía

-¿que te trae de vuelta?

-vengo por unos papeles.- me respondio cortante, el quería que acabara la conversación y es que la verdad nunca fuimos lo que se llamaría como "amigos"

-ah... ¿y para que?

- mira delly tengo algo de prisa, hablamos luego.- me dijo mientras se detenia, quería dejarme claro que no quería conversación alguna

-si, yo... perdón

y tomo de nuevo su andar, pero no podía dejarlo ir, era la única persona que conocía y estaba "sana" en ese momento.

-!gale!.- le grite mientras corria hacia el el, me miro con mucho fastidio pero no me importo, no podía quedarme sola, no ahora - por favor no te vayas , eres la única persona que conozco, todos se han ido, por favor...- le decía mientras comenzaba a llorar, el solo me miraba, me parecio como ...como si estuviera internamente decidiendo si llevarme con el o no; era como si el conociera lo que estaba sintiendo.

-hmp, voy al distrito 2

-cla..claro

-entonces sígueme

luego hizo como si no hubiéramos tenido esa conversación lo cual le agrdeci en mi interior; siempre me contaba lo que hacia, para que lo hacia, todo. fue como me entere que trabajaría en la nueva seguridad de panem en el distrito 2; al llegar yo consegui un empleo con su ayuda y un hogar, era mi vecino; en pocas palabras todo era mejor; no eramos tan cercanos en ese entonces pero la soledad que compartíamos era como un lazo que nos empezó a unir.

el nunca hablaba de katniss, nunca, fue algo que no entendia porque se suponía que eran los mejores amigos. un dia le pregunte cuando estábamos almorzando en mi casa.

-gale...

-¿que?

-mmm...¿ te has comunicado con... con katniss?

la sola mención de su nombre lo volvió loco, se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia mi, estaba tan colérico que daba miendo, mucho miedo

-!no la vuelvas a nombrar! !¿entiendes?!... nunca la nombres

y salio de mi casa, solo se escucho como cerraba con mucha fuerza su puerta. no lo volvi a ver en todo el dia y el dia siguiente no se presento a trabajar, el nunca faltaba, me preocupe, no sabia que le había pasado, asi que cuando cuando sali del trabajo lo fui a buscar a su casa.

toque la puerta y nadie me abrió, la empuje un poco y me di cuenta que solo estaba entreabierta; cuando entre un olor muy fuerte a alcohol entro por mi nariz. entre a la sala y ahí estaba el, sentado, con la mirada perdida, descuidado, traía la misma ropa desde que lo vi. eran dos la botellas vacias en el piso y traía una en la mano, estaba ebrio, muy ebrio.

-¿gale?

- ¿sabes por que no me habla?

-¿eh?

-katniss, ¿sabes por que no me habla?... por que ya no me ve como su amigo, solo me ve como el asesino de su hermana

estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo era que katniss creía asesino a gale?, era absurdo, y de su hermana ¿acaso primrose estaba muerta?, ni siquiera lo sabia.

- si, asi es.- continuaba diciéndome herido.- !nuestra amistad se fue a la mierda!.- grito mientras arrojaba la botella que tenia en la mano contra la pared y comenzaba a llorar.


	10. relato delly parte 2

camine hacia el y me sente a su lado, y el siguió su relato.

-fue el arma que yo cree, con estas manos.- decía mientras se las veía con desprecio - la que mato a prim pero... yo no lo sabia, no lo sabia... ¿tu me crees verdad? .- me decía mientras me veía a los ojos y me sujetaba por los hombros

- si yo te creo.- le conteste un poco intimidada

-!mientes!, !todos mienten!

- no, tu no eres un asesino gale .- le dije convencida y ya sin miedo

- ella no lo cree, ella... !ella me culpo!... !¿como pudo culparme?!, yo salve a su familia antes que a la mia, yo le enseñe trucos de caza, nunca deje que se quedaran sin comer, siempre la protegi, fui su amigo por años !¿y sabes que hizo?!, !me cambio por el estúpido panadero que intento matarla! y luego... luego de todo lo que hice por ella, ella ni me miraba a los ojos, solo me culpo de la muerte de su hermana... me llamo asesino, !asesino!

-gale tranquilízate

-!no!

-gale...

- yo la amaba ¿sabes? ... la amaba.- me dijo mientras se sentaba y volvia a llorar escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodilla.

me agache, quedando frente a el.

-tu no me dejaras ¿vedad?, no como lo hizo ella

-no claro que no gale.- le dije para consolarle

pero fue entonces cuando me beso y para mi sorpresa le correspondi el beso. una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que acabamos juntos esa misma noche.

el no parecía haberse arrepentido, yo tampoco lo hice.

los días pasaron, luego las semanas, era como si fueramos una pareja, yo me iba enamorando de el, hasta que termine por amarlo perdidamente,; yo sabia que el no me amaba como yo a el, pero tenia la esperanza de que algún dia lo hiciera.

después de varios años de relación me pidió matrimonio, era muy feliz; jamas volvimos a hablar de la rebelión, de prim, de ti, del 12, de katniss...su nombre era un tabu para nosotros.

fue hasta hace poco donde todas las mañanas en el desayuno, el leia el periodico pero vimos algo que no paso desapercibido para el; en la primera plana había una fota tuya y de katniss, los habían pillado en pleno beso en el bosque, donde la nota decia "los amantes afortunados, se nota que el amor sigue intacto a mas de 15 años de relación". el la observo por mucho tiempo sin decir palabra.

en la tarde me fui al medico, me había sentido mal durante esos días. al llegar me hicieron unos análisis y resulto que yo...que yo (llorando con una sonrisa) estaba embarazada.

(largo suspiro) ese dia regrese feliz a casa, no podía esperar para decircelo a gale pero cuando llegue... no había nadie, lo llame varias veces y nada. luego me di cuenta de que sus cosas ya no estaban, subi rápidamente a nuestra recamara, ahí tampoco estaban sus cosas, solo dejo una nota en su mesita de noche.

el corazón me latia muy rápido, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero tome todo el valor y empeze a leer.

_lo siento tanto delly, fue maravilloso el teimpo que vivimos juntos pero tengo que irme, tengo que provarme algo a mi mismo, no sufras por mi te lo ruego, te quiero y te amo, pero... solo espero que no me odies._

_ -gale_

arroje esa nota lejos de mi, era como si me quemara las manos. tome mis pertenecías y vine a buscarte.

esto no se puede quedar asi... por favor ayúdame a buscarle peeta, gale debe saber que pronto va a ser padre.


	11. congelar el tiempo

peeta quedo con la boca abierta nunca se imagino lo que pasaria, ni en sus mas locos sueños.

-delly... claro que te ayudare pero para serte sicero no se donde pueda estar

-creo que el puede estar aqui, no esta en el 13 ni en el 2, ademas aqui se encuentran sus recuerdos, es casi seguro

-y...¿cuanto tienes de embarzo delly?

-ahora 2 meses

-esto no te hara bien en tu estado, por lo que debemos encontrarlo rapido... por ahora vamos a casa, puedes quedarte en la mia no la ocupo

-gracias peeta, la verdad es que no tengo nada en este lugar

-no te preocupes, despues de todo me ayudaste a estar ... tu sabes cuerdo.

delly le sonriso, al menos esa vez lo puedo ayudar.

peeta alio de la panaderia con delly, cuando espero a que ella saliera, cerro con llave, se volteo y delly lo abrazo inesperadamente.

-no sabes como agradezco que aun seas mi amigo peeta.- susurro mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

peeta le tenia pena, comprendia el dolor de estar lejos de la persona que amas, ademas era su amiga y le debia una; la abrazo de igual forma para que supiera que no estaba sola.

se separaron y comenzaron a caminarcon direccion a la entoncs villa de los vencedores.

...

katniss vio que caminaban en su direccion, corrio muy rapido a su casa para no ser vista, la cabeza le daba vueltas. corrio y corrio, no entendia nada y por ahora no queria entenderlo. llego a su casa mucho mas pronto de lo que recordaba.

**¿desde cuando delly esta aqui? y ademas ¿que hacia ella abrazando a peeta?**

estaba sola en casa, confundida...; o al menos eso creia hasta que un ruido la asusto.

-¿buttercup?

entro a sala y se quedo inmovil, no lo creia, no podia ser verdad, no; su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora, sintio algo frio recorrerle el cuerpo. acaso su mente jugaba con ella, tenia que comprovarlo. movio sus labios debilmente y con duda.

-¿ga..gale?

gale camino hacia ella, parecia ¿furioso?, llevaba un periodico en sus manos. katniss no sabia que hacer, el habia vuelto pero no, no era el, era alguien diferente; su mirada, esa mirada que ya conocia, que le decia que escapara. instintivamente camino hacia atras pero se topo con la pared, gale la acorralo, levanto una mano para recargarse justo al lado del cuello de la chica y le enseño un periodico donde aparecia con peeta.

-¡que hacias besando a peeta en nuestro bosque¡.- le grito, en sus ojos se podia ver mucha ira

katniss estaba en shock; ¿eso era gale?, el chico que conocio a los 12 años, no el era alguien mas, una persona a la que le tenia miedo; su instinto le decia que corriera pero sus piernas no respondian.

-¡era nuestro bosque katniss¡, el no debi de ir ahi ¡nunca, escuchaste, nunca¡.-

katniss no podi creer lo que hacia, se fue por años y solo volvio para ordenarle sobre peeta, eso la enfurecio, quien se creia el para prohibirle algo.

-¡no me digas que hacer¡.- le decia mientras lo empujaba -yo decido a quien llevar, fue mi bosque antes de que tu entraras ahi, ¡y lo llevare cada vez que quiera!.- le dijo ahora decida y sin miedo. si peeta era el problema ella iba a defenderlo costara lo que costara.

-no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes.- le decia gale mientra apretaba la mandibula.- es que no lo ves, ese estupido me robo todo lo que amaba ... al bosque y a ti.

e quedo quieta unos intantes pero el hecho de que ofendiera a peeta solo consiguio enfurecerla mas.

-¡no lo vuelvas a llamar asi!

-¡¿es que no lo ves?, te ha puesto en mi contra desde el principio!

-mejor vete,... ¡vete y dejanos en paz!

-¡tu no lo amas!

-¡tu que sabes!

-no, no lo has amado katniss, yo yo...

-lo amo, no lo dudes, yo lo amo mas que todo en el mundo

- me amabas mas a mi

-no, a el lo amo mas de lo que nunca te amare a ti .- le dijo con desprecio

gale la miro y quiso repetir algo que hizo hace muchos años.

se abalanzo sobre ella y estampo sus labios con fuerza en los suyos. katniss intento empujarlo pero el la apreto mas a su cuerpo; asi que lo golpeo y solo asi se pudo soltar.

-¡vete de aqui gale!.- le grito l mas que pudo

-esto no se quedara asi everdeen.- gruño

y con un portazo salio de la casa

katniss no lo creia, recargo su espalda en la pared y se deslizo hasta el piso, se limpio la boca fuertemente con las manos; y sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar escondiendose entre sus rodillas.

es que acaso nunca podia ser feliz, acaso no lo merecia; si tan solo el tiempo no pasara, si tan solo lo pudiera congelar hasta cuando amanecia con peeta a su lado


	12. entendido

peeta habia despedido a delly

-vivimos enfrente si necesitas algo ya sabes

-si muchas gracias

-bien adios

-adios

se dio la vuelta y se percato de algo. no habian luces encendidas en casa. katniss siempre las encendia ¿que habia pasado?. se alarmo e introdujo las llaves torpemente

-katniss.- la llamo con un hueco en el corazon, tenia miedo de no verla otra vez, ya le habia pasado antes.

-katniss.- la llamo mas fuerteestaba mas nervioso.- ¿donde esta? ¿donde esta?.- se repetia mas para el mismo.

cuando ya iba a llamar a haymitch la encontro, estaba en el piso de la sala.

-¡katniss!.- corrio hacia ella y la tomo en brazos. ella se desperto del trance, abrio los ojos y observo como peeta habia llorado

-peeta.- lo abrazo muy fuerte; necesitaba su calor, sentir el olor a pan y canela que emanaba de el

-oh katniss, no vuelvas a asustarme asi por favor; pero ¿que te ha ocurrido?

katniss decidio no contarle, tenia algo mas importante que decirle desde la mañana

-perdon peeta, por favor perdoname

-¿de que hablas cielo?

-nunca debi ocultarte nada, lo siento, tu...tu solo querias ayudarem y yo ...n.-

-shh..- le dijo mientras le colocaba un dedo junto a sus labios.- eso ya no importa preciosa

se miraron a los ojos por mucho tiempo diciendose cuanto se amaban. para katniss era como tener su propio cielo en esos ojos y para peeta esos ojos eran su universo.

se levantaron del suelo, la cargo hasta que llagaron a su recamara. la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama pero antes de que se oviera katniss lo abrazo por el cuello y fue cuando se besaron, un roce tierno de labios, un amor infinito. el beso se torno mas fuete y apasionado, katniss le enredaba el cabello con los dedos acercandolo mas a ella. peeta comenzaba a succionarle el cuello hacien que ellla dejara escapar unos suspiros.

le quito el delantal y llevo sus manos a la orilla de su camisa; fue descubriendo su marcada espaldacon las yemas de sus dedos, peeta suspiraba disfrutando las caricias de sus esposa, la ayudo a quitarsela para despues volverla a besar. katniss rodo para dejarlo abajo, comenzo a besarle el pecho mientras peeta deslizaba el cierre de su vestido. la despojo de su ropa. sus caricias y besos fueron llenando el tiempo.

se amaban.

lo demostraban ahora desnudos, compartiendo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro.

-te amo...- le susuro entre besos a katniss

-y yo a ti...mi chico del pan .- le repondia mientras le besaba y le recorria la espalda con sus dedos.

paso el tiempo y con el cayo la noche encontrandose a dos enamorados abrazados y cansados por el vaiven de sus caderas entre sus sabanas.

tenian las frentes pegadas sintiendo la respiracion del otro.

-peeta

-¿si?

-siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?

-por supuesto

-y ¿que pasaria si nos separan?

-moriria.- respondio el automaticamente, tomo la mano de katniss entre sus dedos llevandola a su pecho.- sientes esto katniss, cuando no estas conmigo, se detiene, es como si tu fueras su razon de latir. solo tu sabes mantenerme vivo kat, el ya no late por mi...late por ti.

katniss sonrio y peeta tambien, eran felices. se volvieron a besar.

-yo temabien moriria

-no digas eso cielo

-es cierto,...ya no tengo nada si no estas tu, moriria por ti peeta

-no cariño, tu debes de seguir viva, aun sin mi

-no peeta, ahora tu eres mi vida. ya nada me importa sino estas tu. somos tu y yo; si tu vas, yo voy; si tu corres, yo corro; si tu respiras, yo respiro; si tu vives, yo vivo; si tu mueres, yo muero. ¿entendido?

-entendido.- le decia peeta sonriendo.

la abrazo mas a el. coloco su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella mientras que con su mano le acariciaba el brazo.

tal vez podrian ser completamente felices ellos dos solos. se amaban, eso era lo importante. siempre estarian juntos... ¿o no?


End file.
